kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Destiny's Embrace
by die artikel.| . }} }= - KHBBS = - KHIII = }} Destiny's Embrace is die standaardvorm van Kairi se Sleutel-swaard en 'n sleutelhanger vir Aqua en Riku se Sleutel-swaarde wat in Kingdom Hearts II bekendgestel word is. Ontwerp Die Keyblade is rond en curvaceous tot op die punt en verskyning skadeloos. Die een kant van die handvatsel het die vorm van 'n brekende oseaangolf, terwyl die ander kant 'n beige wynstok van sand is wat om die skag draai en gekleur is om soos 'n sonsondergang te lyk. Die wingerdstok kombineer met 'n boeket kleurvolle blomme wat die tande van die sleutelblad vorm en 'n hart omring en vorm. 'N Rooi sy-sleutelhanger verbind die handvatsel aan die paopu-vrug token, 'n herhalende simbool van die band tussen Sora en Kairi. Kairi se weergawe van die Destiny's Embrace is effens korter as Aqua se. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' As Kairi nog steeds 'n kind in die Stralende Tuin is, word sy gered van 'n swerm Unversed deur Aqua. Kairi gee die Keyblade Master 'n paar blomme as dank en beloon haar met die Sleutelhanger vir die Destiny's Embrace. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Elf jaar later by The World That Never Was oorhandig Riku 'n Keyblade met 'n ander eksemplaar van hierdie Sleutelhanger aan Kairi sodat sy kan help om 'n swerm Heartless, wat Sora aanval, af te weer. Soos Sora se Keyblade, is hierdie Keyblade ook van die Realm of Light.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "Daar is nie net een sleutelswaard vir die kant van die lig en een vir die duisternis nie. Daar bestaan soveel sleutel-swaarde soos daar harte is wat hulle ook kan gebruik. Op hierdie stadium is die enigste vereiste wat gestel is, dat iemand 'n "sterk hart" moet hê, maar daar is nog ander vereistes wat nog nie uitgespel is nie, wat ek beplan om 'n ander keer wanneer ek die kans het, te openbaar. Riku se Way to the Dawn en die Keyblade wat gebruik word van Kairi, is van dieselfde aard as Sora se Keyblade. Wat 'n mens egter met die Soul Eater as tussenganger ontwikkel het en een wat Riku aan Kairi oorhandig het, wil ek hê dat jy hier moet dink dat iets wat nie volledig verklaar is nie, buiten die gewone metode van verkryging, aan die gang is." Vertaling via Goldpanner. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Wanneer Sora op die punt staan om Xemnas teë te staan in die droomweergawe van The World That Never Was, verduidelik hy dat die verbonde harte van sy vriende sy mag is, en 'n beeld van Kairi wat die Destiny's Embrace dra verskyn saam met al sy ander vriende. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Kairi gebruik Destiny's Embrace om die leër van Heartless, Nobodies en Unversed saam met die ander Guardians of Light in die Keyblade-begraafplaas te veg, en tydens die geveg teen Saïx en Xion. Gallery File:Kairi 02 KHIII.png|Kairi met die sleutel-swaard Destiny's Embrace in ''Kingdom Hearts III. File:Kairi 03 KHIII.png|Kairi met die sleutel-swaard Destiny's Embrace in ''Kingdom Hearts III. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels en:Destiny's Embrace fr:Appel du destin de:Schicksalswink Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II weapons